


New Years Resolution

by Juryuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juryuki/pseuds/Juryuki
Summary: It was the new millennium and everyone had given their respective partners the usual New Years kiss at the stroke of midnight. That was everyone except for Hermione and Fred, considering they were the only two single people left at the Burrow. Fred confronts Hermione about possible new year resolutions and is taken back to one of the goals she has set for herself.What they both had not realised was the the ever so meddling George was listening in on the conversation between them both and he has an idea to help hurry the plan along for he knows a secret that Hermione had shared with his twin when no one was around while Fred was under a sleeping charm in St Mungos.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter ONe

There they were, enjoying the final minutes of the year 1999, nearly time to head into the new millennium and the scene unfolding around everyone at The Burrow was the happiest sight you could imagine. Everyone had their partners and were getting ready to share in the customary new years kiss. The only two that had remained single were Fred and Hermione. After the searing kiss Hermione and Ron had shared in the chamber of secrets they both had mutually agreed that it felt strange and had agreed to remain best friends from that moment onward. Ron had sparked a romance between Luna the year following the Battle of Hogwarts and as such a surprise to everyone the pair had worked together as a couple perfectly. Then there was George who had confined in Angelina and while Fred was sleeping and had developed quite the relationship with her. They both had so much in common it would be silly for them to not fall in love. Percy had been in a relationship with Penelope Clearwater for years so it was only natural that he had thought to bring her to the annual New Years at The Burrow. Bill and Fleur were also present and Fleur was pregnant with their second baby an was glowing as usual. Charlie had started a relationship with a beautiful witch named Clara Bell who he had met on the reserve in Romania and he couldn't wait to introduce her to his family. Then all that was left was Ginny but she was sporting the latest fashion accessory that Harry had given her, a big beautiful engagement ring.

Fred had barely survived from the wall collapsing on top of him, it was none other than the brightest witch of her age that had been able to save him. When she and Ron had made their way from the chamber after retrieving the basilisk fang and destroying the horcrux she was horrified at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. One of the scariest death eaters she had laid her eyes on was shooting spell after spell towards her favourite twin and he managed to hit a wall directly behind him causing it to fall on top of him. Luckily Hermione had been there when she was, she managed to perform a Protego which was strong enough to shield part of the falling wall. Unfortunately it wasn't as strong as was expected and Fred was still caught underneath the wall. Hermione was instantly fueled with aggression seeing Fred laying on the ground and sent a deadly curse towards the death eater and that caused his imminent death.

As soon as the battle had ended and Harry had destroyed Voldemort once and for all the entire Weasley family, Harry and Hermione had found themselves sitting in the family waiting room of St Mungos. Madam Pomfrey had used all the spells in her knowledge to try and relieve Fred of his injuries but it wasn't enough so she had sent him to St Mungos where the healers were able to cast a a sleeping spell over him while he was being healed from his many injuries.

Back at The Burrow the countdown to the new year was steadily coming along and everyone was getting cosy with all their better halves.

"3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR" yelled everyone in unison. Everyone had at that point snuggled up and given their partners a loving kiss which led Fred and Hermione standing alone. Fred being the gentleman he is reached out to Hermione and had pulled her in for a tight embrace. Hermione had to fight herself over this for she had so many strong feelings towards this handsome wizard and she had kept these feelings to herself.

"So, brightest witch of our age, indulge me with your new years resolutions" Fred had pulled her towards a sofa and tugged on her hand to sit so they could enjoy the fireworks display. "Before you say anything I have known you since your first year of Hogwarts and I am fairly certain that you have already written a long list for you to fulfill"

Hermione's thoughts were at that point causing her mind to rush a hundred miles an hour as if it were on a roller coaster. Had Fred really been watching her all these years? Fred? The wizard who she had secretly lit a candle of desire for? She had to remain calm and hope that theses thoughts weren't physically showing in her cheeks.

"I actually have started writing my 'to accomplish this year' list, I do feel like I may have over compensated in certain areas but if I am anything it is determined and I love a challenge" she said with complete confidence. "I have even split my list into categories, so I have them set as most likely to accomplish to not so to likely"

Not so likely? This is the part that intrigued Fred the most. What could be on her list that makes her not confident in completing? He had so many questions but he also knew he didn't want to overwhelm her with pushing for answers. "Would you mind sharing a few of your goals with me, if there are any that i could possibly help you with I am more than willing to give myself a challenge too"

"Oh you know, I have the usual things on my 'to complete for the year' list. The ever so predictable eating better and keeping myself active goals. Then there is the pick up a new hobby and pursue a random act of kindness thing I wish to do for the new year too" Hermione paused for a second before continuing with the next part, she wasn't sure how Fred would react to her 'not so likely' goal she has set for herself. Without putting any more thought into the matter Hermione began to speak "My top priority on my 'not so likely to accomplish' list is to find true love. I always feel left out when we gather for events and dinners and I wish i had someone special to snuggle up to. Don't get me wrong, I do love being surrounded by all the love we are lucky to witness at every time we gather for even the smallest reasons, but I do wish I had someone special to create memories with. I am hoping now that we have stepped into the new millennium that I will be able to achieve this."

Unbeknown to anyone, Fred had secretly been hiding feelings towards his younger brothers best friend. There are rules against that sort of thing though, everyone knows that, so he never even thought that he should pursue his feelings. "Wow, you really know how to make someone feel unprepared for the new year. I am offering my services to you Miss Granger, give me details and I will be your own personal wing-man." Fred placed his hand on his heart and looked the young witch in the eyes as he continued with his statement "Lucky for you I know you well enough to help filter through the ones that aren't suitable for you, it will be my honour to help you cross that goal off your list." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek to emphasise he was serious and to seal the deal.

Hermione quickly had to place her hands over her face to hide the blush that was obviously growing on her cheeks. "Thankyou Fred, I really do appreciate it."

As the two were having this conversation they didn't realise that had someone had been listening in and watching everything unfold. George had a cheeky grin covering his face and he turned to his girlfriend Angie and said "I am going to enjoy this year, Hermione doesn't know, but while Fred was under the sleeping charm in St Mungos I overheard her expressing her feeling towards my brother, so I know exactly what type she needs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first writing I have done so feedback is appreciated xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for the lack of posting chapters. I had an extremely busy month of December and January has been equally as busy. If I am anything it is a dedicated Ravenclaw and I had found myself immersing myself in multiple new hobbies which all have occupied my time alot. I hope to be able to start posting weekly chapters now that life has somewhat slowed down (what even is a slow life). As always, any feedback is wlcome and thankyou for taking time to read my story xx

A few weeks following the dinner at the Burrow everyone continued on with their lives in the free world. Harry and Ron went and started their Auror training and it was paid in full by the ministry. The ministry had thought after the world was liberated from the reign of terror that Voldemort brought, Kingsley, who was elected new minister of magic, thought the least he could do was offer the Golden trio a large sum of galleons as a small token of thanks on behalf of all of Britain. Molly and Arthur went back to their normal lives before the battle and started getting their house prepared for their new grandchild from Bill and Fleur. Ginny was made to return to Hogwarts to finish off her schooling and attain her NEWTS. Charlie happily returned to Romania to be with his much loved dragons.

The twins however had exciting things happening for them this year. First job on the list was returning to Diagon Alley to set up their store for another successful year but they had also been planning on expanding their business. With George and Angelina settling down to get serious it was Freds idea that he should go and buy the old Zonko's Joke shop in Hogsmeade, since old man Blimes had retired the store was an empty building and Fred and George both saw the opportunity to make their favorite shop from when they were attending Hogwarts theirs.

Hermione on the other hand had been offered by McGonagall to return to school to sit everything that she had missed out on while she was out hunting horcruxes with Ron and Harry. Although she held education highly, she also wanted to start fresh and that meant finding something new and exciting to do. With her share of the reward they were given she bouht a quaint little shop in Hogsmeade that had a cute little flat above it where she would live. It was always a dream of hers to own a book store and have people come to read and sit with a hot tea and just enjoy peace and quite from the outside world. So this year she would do just that.

After setting up her flat above her store Hermione decided it may be a good time to start thinking about something to eat. So she got dressed in a warm jacket and put on her winter boots and set off into the cold afternoon. Her first stop was Hog's Head to have drink of butterbeer to warm her up before she apperated to Diagon Alley where she would sit and enjoy her favorite meal from The Three Broomsticks. While Hermione found a quiet booth to sit at while she waited for her drink she was suprised to find the only semi-empty booth was occupied by none other then Fred Weasley.

"What might bring you here Miss Granger?" Fred asked with his ever so familiar smirk on his face.

"I just bought a little store not far from here and I finaly got settled into my flat and felt like going for a bite to eat but nostalgia hit me first and I really wanted a steaming mug of butterbeer to warm me up before i apperated to Diagon Alley" she replied with the utmost confidence.

"Well Granger, congratulations!! This calls for celebration, I have also managed to secure a store here. I hope George and I can uphold the legacy of Zonko's because we just bought it and I will be finished moving in there tonight" he motioned for Hermione to take a seat with him while she waited for her drink.

"What were your plans for dinner anyway, you mentioned The Three Broomsticks? I have a counter offer for you. Mum heard that I was moving in tonight and she prepared far too much food for me, and while I may hold the appetite of a Weasly I highly doubt that I will be able to finish all of the food she sent by myself. Would you like to stay and have a few drinks here and then accompany me to my flat? That would save you apperating and eating alone on a night that we clearly should be celebrating our independance"

Hermione thought about it for a long while before nodding in agreement. She always loved company, but her heart gave an extra little flutter at the thought that her company would be none other then the man she has been harbouring a crush on. On that note Fred ordered a few rounds of fire whiskey for the pair of them and toasted to new and exciting adventures. Then they left and made their way to Fred's flat above his new store.

"Thankyou for this Fred, I really do appreciate it. I probably should'nt spend so much time alone, with my parents in Australia not knowing who I am and the boys off Auror training it really has been just myself for company. So I am looking forward to having you as neigbour"

Fred leaned down and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight before he made her look at him. "For someone so bright you can be awfully daft, you are never alone you know? Mum has wanted you a Weasley since the day she met you. Although we all thought you would end up with Ron, which thankfully we were all wrong about, you will always be family to us. Get used to it, you are stuck with us forever"

After reassuring her that she was welcome any time, they both sat and ate their dinner and kept up the small talk and just generaally enjoying eachothers company. It started getting late and Hermione decided it be best time she hhead home so she could have a sleep before setting up her store the next day. With that they bid eachother farewelll and promised eachother that they would do this often, each taking turns on hosting.

When Hermione finally reached her flat she thought to herself that this year was going to be the best year. Eer since finding out she was a witch she has had to face uncertainty regularly and now things seem to her that they might work out nicely and settle and she would finally be able to enjoy being a witch. She went to bed that night feeling relaxed and happy she had the best neigbour she could ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever writing piece so please do go easy on me for feedback. I do not own any of the characters they are all owned by J.K Rowling the only character I own is Clara Bell, my very own character I made to suite the one and only Charlie Weasley.


End file.
